New Khaos Brigade (Jester of the Gremory Clan)
The New Khaos Brigade (禍の団（カオス・ブリゲード） Kaosu Burigēdo), also known as the New Army of Disaster and Despair, was the reformed version of the terrorist organization the original Khaos Brigade in High School DxD: Jester of the Gremory Clan. The New Khaos Brigade consisted of multiple races: Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans, and Half Humans (who are descendants of legendary/mythological heroes), Yo-Kai, Dragons, Vampires, a few (unfallen) Angels, and even some Gods. Summary The New Khaos Brigade first appeared in Volume 3, introducing themselves to the world by interrupting the Rating Game between, Maho Gremory and Clyde Amaymon. Shortly after that, they began to start many terrorist attacks, such as attacking the many of the mythological leaders, attempting to kidnap the Youkai leader, Kunou, and committing many other atrocious acts. In Volume 10, the New Dante Faction betrayed their leader The Blind Man after Dante Alighieri, the sub-leader of the New Dante Faction, sided with Chilopoda, the founder of the New Dante Faction, attempting to kill the Blind Man, by using Samael to steal most of his powers. This has resulted in the latter remaining in a presumed powerless state, and having to sealed, so he wouldn't be killed by Ragnarok and Ladon. Factions The New Khaos Brigade was a loose knit association of various supernatural beings who were dissatisfied by the growing alliance of various mythological powers and sought to plunge the world into chaos. Formerly led by The Blind Man who served as a figure head. Recently in Volume 14, it is stated that before the Black Dividing Team, Arcane White and the New Hero Faction left the Khaos Brigade, there were up to 13 factions but as of now, only 5 factions have survived. New & Old Maou Faction The New & Old Maou Faction (新旧の悪魔派閥, Shinkyū no akuma habatsu) was the largest faction of the New Khaos Brigade which consisted of the Devils who were descendants of the original Satans: Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan, and other members of the 72 Pillars, Extra Devils, and unlike the original faction, new members. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 8, but reformed in Volume 13. New Dante Faction Little was known about this faction, beyond the fact that it existed, was formerly led by Bon Karmila and sub-led by Dante Alighieri, and were the ones who betrayed The Blind Man, by siding with Chilopoda. It was first introduced in Volume 5 where the Magicians of the faction attacked both DxD and Grigori. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 12. Greta Mob The Greta Mob (グレタモブ, Gureta Mobu) is one of the two third-largest factions led by Edward Aaron Kelly the descendent of Alice King, the sister of the famous Australian outlaw, Edward "Ned" Kelly, and sub-led by Jackson Alex Fitzpatrick, the descendent of Alexander Fitzpatrick. Similar to both the Black Dividing Team and Arcane White, the Greta Mob is not connected to any of the other factions of the Khaos Brigade and acts independently but will if asked to, and are also quoted as the nicest faction among the New Khaos Brigade. Oración Faction Little is known about this faction, beyond the fact that it exists, and is led by Macbeth Ficino, the descendent of Marsilio Ficino. It was first introduced in Volume 14 where the members of the faction attacked the Hyoudou Residence. * The faction has a sub-group called Angelus with three known members being William Zachery Wattson, Zane Augusta and is led by Adrian Plato, the descendent of the Greek philosopher Plato . Benwick Faction The Benwick Faction (ベンウィックファクション, Ben'u~ikku Fakushon) was one of the two third-largest factions formerly led by Bann Benoic, the descendent of King Ban from Arthurian Legend. Similar to the New Hero Faction, the Benwick Faction mainly consisted of humans and half-humans, but unlike the New Hero Faction, not all the members were Sacred Gear possessors, Holy Sword and/or Demon Sword wielders. Sacred Beast Faction The Sacred Beast Faction '(聖なる獣の派閥, ''Seikuriddo Bīsuto Fakushon), is the fourth-largest faction, formerly led by the Great Sun Dragon, Quetzalcoatl. It is a faction filled with mythical creatures such as Dragons, Sphinx, Pegasus, etc, and people and other creatures who are half-mythical beast. Homunculus '''Homunculus (ホムンクルス, Homunkurusu) was an organization that was under Howard Phillips Lovecraft, which had the main purpose to invade other worlds using the Seven Deadly Sins, and the Outer and Old Gods. Homunculus was first known when Howard reveals himself to be experimenting on his Sacred Gear, Words to Life, to bring creatures from his ancestors writing to life. He eventually transformed the Vampires and Yo-Kai of the Carmilla, Tepes and Kyoto Factions into Evil Dragons, Evil Beasts, and New Gods to serve as his army. Known members of Homunculus includes: Former Factions Black Dividing Team The Black Dividing Team (ブラックディヴィジョンチーム Burakku Dibaidingu Chīmu) is a special team led by Akuko Lucifer, the son of Vali Lucifer and Kuroka, and the descendant of Lucifer. The Black Dividing Team was not connected to any of the factions of the Khaos Brigade and acted independently. Arcane White Arcane White (アルカンホワイト, Arukan Howaito), is a special team led by Gabriel Reyes, the descendant of Gabriel Martelino Reyes, the 28th Archbishop of Manila. Similar to the Black Dividing Team, Arcane White was not connected to any of the factions of the Khaos Brigade and acted independently. New Hero Faction The New Hero Faction (英雄派 Eiyū-ha) was the second-largest faction of the newly formed Khaos Brigade led by Rei Seren, the descendant of St. Longinus, the man who stabbed Jesus Christ. It was one of the most dangerous faction of the New Khaos Brigade due to its members being Sacred Gear, Holy/Demon Sword, and Longinus wielders. This faction left the New Khaos Brigade in Volume 11. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Dr Drumkit